The Unknown Survival
by AnimalLover03
Summary: I was peacefully watching the sunset when I blinked, and all the world got changed. I tried to figure my way out of this terrifying place and get to my cozy home in the original world. T for the usual Minecraft stuff. You know what I mean, right?
1. The World Suddenly Changed

A beautiful sunset. The sky, the Sun, the ocean. I was having a great, relaxing time.

"I feel like the time will stop. I feel like the world will change forever."

And so it did. I blinked. I looked at the sun. It seemed… unusually blocky. The ocean contained of no waves and no shells on the beach. I was terrified. I looked behind myself only to find inhabited lands stretched far beyond my eyes could see. I didn't know what was happening. The only thing I could think of was getting to my house as quickly I could.

I ran to the parking lot. The only thing I could see was stone. I could not resist the urge to split up into tears. Now my last hope was gone. I surely would have thought there would be cars in this extraordinary world I was in.

Everything, every single bit, was shaped like a cube. Even the trees, the land, the ocean! I stared down trying to spot an ant or any sort of animal. All of a sudden, I heard an oink come from the right side of where I was standing. A pig was staring intently at me with its blocky eyes on his blocky face connected to his blocky body. I sighed. 'Will I ever get out of this place? I just want to sit on my couch and take a nap. I wish this is just a dream… Is it a dream?' As I pinched myself just to make sure, now I was desperate for shelter.

An hour had passed. Just as I was going to arrive in a plain, I overlooked something in the distance far away. There were buildings made out of wood. There were food and people!

"I just knew I wasn't all alone in this horrifying world."

Arriving, I spoke first to them. "Hello people, good day, huh?"

They stared at me like I was crazy. Since I had no idea what was going on in their minds, I just continued. "I was thinking, what is this place? And where am I?" I couldn't understand why they weren't speaking to me. Maybe they're just plain shy.

Well, this was weird. The people had long noses, awkward faces, and their hands were always up in their sleeves. I never knew anyone in my real world who did that except for in the past! Perhaps, just maybe, I was living in the past! That certainly would have been nice. But that was not the case for me…


	2. Trading Fun!

Just as I realized I wasn't in the past, I began to panic. I ran up and down the streets yelling to get me back home. Realizing something, I stopped in place and cocked my head like people do when they are confused. I noticed that one or two wore white clothes, one wore a black apron, two wore a magenta-colored robe, and one person wore a white apron. But most of them wore a plain brown robe with no decorations on it.

There was a stone-textured building. It was gigantic! I slammed the door and realized the other people were staring at me in shock. I figured they weren't used to such loud noises. As I looked around, I saw some stairs that didn't seem very important, and a ladder leading to the next floor. There was nothing really to see there, so I continued on onto the next and final floor. The area was short, but the view was wonderful. I could see everything as far as my eyes could see, and it was absolutely beautiful.

One step, another step, as I was about to step closer to the edge, a person with a brown robe popped out of the ladder way, and pushed me off the building.

"Ouch!" I screamed. I realized I was in much pain, and thought I had to rest for a while. After a few seconds of relaxing, my body felt almost normal and I was ready to explore more. Like before, I saw these many houses; big and small, but didn't bother going in them. Then, I spotted a library to my delight. I loved books and libraries. Going in, I tried to get a book from the shelf, but it wouldn't budge! I was one confused person, and tried to hit the books in frustration. But then, the shelf suddenly broke apart, leaving me with only 3 books.

'Well,' I thought, 'Maybe now I'll try reading.'

Although I tried and tried, to my surprise, the book wouldn't open for me. I thought maybe I was the one who was not sane. I broke some more awkward bookshelves with my fists and collected the materials left from that destruction.

I continued on my way when I accidentally brushed my hands upon a farmer. That's what I guessed what he was. The next thing I knew, he was saying to get him 21 wheat from the farms in exchange for an emerald.

"An _emerald_!" I cried with delight, "I couldn't even afford one in real life, and I get one for some wheat?! That is awesome!"

I rushed towards the farming area, and collected a bunch of wheat along with the seeds just like the way I did with the bookshelves. As I was trotting back happily to the farmer, I saw the white robed person staring intently at me. It was then I realized I was holding books in my hands.

"Would you care to trade with me?" he said quietly.

"Sure! I would be glad to!"

Glancing over at the farmer still waiting impatiently for my wheat, I shook hands and began the exchange. I gave him 13 of my 19 books, and he gave me an emerald just like the other one would have. I shouted, "Thank you for your service" while running hastily to the other guy, and handed him his 21 wheat from the farm. It was only then that he gave me his emerald. He seemed to have an infinite amount of emeralds, but I didn't care now. I was jumping up and down and strolling across when I spotted yet again some large houses. I planned to spend the night there since night was rolling in.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

The night was the most terrifying thing this world could possibly have. There were monsters such as zombies, skeletons with bows, and humungous spiders crawling all over the buildings. The others were huddled near me, and even though they really looked weird, I decided to join. At least I could have been safe that way.

I waited desperately for daytime to come. 'The monsters would go away in the daylight.' I thought. I turned out that I was only partly right.


	3. The BOOK

"Go away, go away, go away!" I yelled all hour.

"Ssssssss…" a green blob screeched.

"Grrrrr…" a zombie growled.

A skeleton shot me… Fortunately, after a few minutes the zombies and the skeletons disappeared because of the sunlight, but the green thing didn't. I saw some of them blow up leaving a mess at the place where they did, and one of the villagers got caught in the explosion and unfortunately, disappeared into thin air. I assumed he was out of this world. Trying to smack the blobs with my fist, a hurt myself.

My stomach growled in starvation. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to eat something. But what? I was all alone in this world, maybe except the creatures who really couldn't talk, so where would I get the food? Desperately, I tried punching a pig in front of me. He dropped a pork chop when he died and I gulped it with pure delight. Now I knew that pigs gave me pork. I happily raced over to a blacksmith and by curiosity, pressed a button which read "E". A hologram popped up in front of me leading to me staring at it in shock. Who ever knew that this weird world could have so advanced technology?

I clicked on the things I had in my "Inventory" and tried moving them around. I put the wood logs in square-shaped boxes at the top and found out that I got wooden planks. To be exact, some oak wooden planks. Next, I placed them in the same boxes in a 2-by-2 orderly fashion. To my surprise, it formed something called a crafting table.

"A crafting table? Huh… Yes… A crafting table."

Placing it on the ground, I punched it quickly as I learned to do with villagers and such. Now there were 3-by-3 boxes! How interesting it was! I destroyed it, eager to get to the blacksmith.

When I finally arrived, I was panting and coughing, so I rested for a few seconds before walking again. I went into the maze-ish system in the shop and found a chest there just alone by itself. 'How strange?' I thought to myself as I opened the chest. There were plentiful things in there such as iron, apples, saplings, and bread. Also, it contained of some armor looking things like iron chestplate and iron boots. I took all the stuff in it, feeling that I would need it in the future. I could also see that there was a book. Finally! A book that was possible to read! Well, the title was Notch's Guide: Minecraft for Dummies. I took it from the chest and started reading it.

Basics 1. Find wood. This is the most important first step to Minecraft. 2. Make wood planks in your inventory. 3. Make a crafting table in your inventory by placing four planks in a squarely fashion. 4. Make sticks with two planks and craft a pickaxe by placing three planks on the top parts and two sticks vertically. 5. Either find a cave or dig down usually about four blocks to gather stone. 6. Make yourself a furnace with eight of your cobble. 7. Get a stone pick, stone axe, stone shovel, and stone sword. 8. Find a cave if not already done so and find iron. 9. Smelt it in your furnace to make either armor or tools

Food Supply 1. Pigs, cows, and chickens (all cookable) 2. Apples, carrots, potatoes (bakeable), and melons 3. Fish, clownfish, and salmon (all cookable) 4. Bread, cake, pumpkin pie, cookies, and mushroom stew Golden 5. Golden carrots, golden apples, and enchanted golden apples Poisonous 6. Poisonous potatoes, rotten flesh, spider eye, raw chicken, and pufferfish

"Yeah, yeah... This is soooo boring. The only book I find is the most sleep bringing book ever."

I flipped through the pages until I found one that was suitable for me.

Hostile Mobs

Zombie: lots of health:only melee attacks and burns in sunlight

Skeleton: bow, non melee attacks:burns in sunlight

Creeper: explosive dealing lots of damage, does not burn:dies after exploding and hates cats

Slime: many forms, big, medium, and small:?

Spider: can climb:friendly in daytime

Cave Spider: can poison:only in abandoned mineshafts

Witches: potions in hand:only in swamps, witch huts

Enderman: teleportation, move blocks:hate water, only attack when looked at or attacked first

Also, there was a another book titled letter. Being as curious as I was, I took a look at it and began reading it. It said,

Dear Marigold,

I am sorry that you are trapped in this world. In case you didn't know, this is the world of Minecraft, a game- a world that I have made. I am also sorry that I cannot take you back to your original world. My experiements got mixed up and resulted in an innocent being trapped. You will only be able to escape when you defeat the wither and the ender dragon, the two boss mobs in Minecraft. You will make and place the ender dragon egg and a beacon at the top of this very village, and then, and only then, you will be able to return. Please accept my apologies.

Sincerely,

"Notch"

Only then did I realize it was getting nighttime. After reading this guide, I felt more confident. I knew tomorrow would certainly be a better day.


End file.
